


Only Girl (In The World)

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blink and you'll miss it Lance/Nera, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mentions of The Bronze, Nail Polish, Nipple Piercings, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: The day before they're supposed to fly out for Naomi's older brother's wedding, Naomi still feels insecure. Dayton, being the good boyfriend he is, makes her feel better.
Relationships: Dayton White/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Only Girl (In The World)

She had never expected her life to turn out the way it did. 

Growing up, Naomi Vang always liked cars. She liked speed. Everyone around her always called it a phase. That she would deter from masculine things and like feminine things like she was supposed to. Not that she hated traditional feminine things, no. She painted her nails red. She wore red lipstick and always sported the sharpest winged eyeliner that she could. On occasion, she’d wear a dress. But she didn’t really care for dresses much. Leather jackets and jeans were more of her thing.

And when she turned sixteen, she got her driver’s license. Before that, it was driver’s ed. Oh boy, was that class fun. Then in college, she got her motorcycle license and her master's in car engineering. Personally, between her and Dayton, she had a motorcycle, while he had the Ferrari. Why he got such an expensive vehicle, she would never understand. 

All she knew was her NASCAR racer champion boyfriend was a smug little asshole who was a health freak. When she first met him, it didn’t go so well. They ended up screaming at each other the first time they met. She had been sipping her milkshake and Dayton ended up saying that she couldn’t drink that near him. When she asked why, he basically told her that was unhealthy, which led to their first argument. His teammates didn’t really appreciate their screaming match. In the end, she had slapped him in the face before marching out with her middle finger in the air as Dayton’s shouts followed her outside. She had been angry. Pissed off. So pissed off that she called her cousin Nera and ranted over the phone about the dark-haired blue-eyed asshole that she had just met. 

Then a few days later, she met him again on the race track. When she had seen him again, her anger had returned. Now, it was more of an annoyance than anger, really. Her annoyance quickly melted when she got into the car. Her gloved hands had gripped the wheel as the Hmong woman took a deep breath, mentally counting down from ten so she wouldn’t lose her shit. Then as she heard the countdown, she got ready. As soon as she heard “one,” she stepped on the gas, and her annoyance melted away completely. 

She beat Dayton too, so that was a plus. The man had been fuming when he got out of the car. Naomi had snickered from her spot behind the wheel. Her snickers had turned into cackles when she got out of the car, nearly tripping from her laughter.

_“Fuck you,” Dayton seethed. Naomi hid a laugh behind her palm. She could see the rage in his eyes. When she removed her hand from her mouth, her red lips curled into a smirk. Dayton internally swallowed. With the most shit-eating grin she had, Naomi replied, “Fuck you too.” Then she saluted him with a middle finger and was taken away by one of his teammates._

After that, things started to wind down a little. Notice a little. She and Dayton would be at each other’s throats sometimes, but it wasn’t all that bad. 

Then one day she had gotten a hurtful phone call that ended up in her crying on the sidewalk. It had been cold. Her teeth had been chattering. Dayton had stayed late and saw the familiar back of her leather jacket. 

_“Hey, you okay?” Naomi sniffed and turned around, seeing a man walking towards her. She squinted her eyes. When she saw the familiar face, she scowled._

_“Just peachy,” came her quipped tone. Dayton rolled his eyes, familiar with her sense of humor by now. He noticed her tear-streaked face._

_“Holy shit Vang… have you been crying?” He asked in shock. Naomi scowled deeper, if that was even possible._

_“What does it look like, White?” She clapped back. Dayton just sat down next to her. Naomi frowned._

_“You look like you’ve been crying for hours. What’s up?” he asked. Naomi blinked. Was he being nice to her?_ _  
__  
__“And you care why?” She replied, her eyebrow raised. With a slight eye roll, Dayton replied, “because I don’t like to see girls crying, that’s why. You gonna tell me what’s wrong or continue to act up?”_

 _“My older brother’s getting married.”_ _  
__  
__Dayton blinked._ _  
__  
__“Go on.”_ _  
__  
__“I just got off the phone with my mom and… we got into an argument. My younger sister just got into law school and… she yelled at me because I wasn’t there for her celebration party. Nobody told me she got in. Not even my younger sister. Not even a text. Nada. I texted my cousin Nera but she didn’t know anything either. She couldn’t go because she was too busy with her show. You remember Nera, right? My cousin, who lives in Ohio with her boyfriend Lance?” At Dayton’s nod, she continued. “Yeah, well, my mom brought her up too. Said that she basically wasted a good four years of college getting a meaningless career and that Lance isn’t any better. Guess they heard about the Maggie incident too. Wow, Auntie Pachia really fucking told everyone.” Naomi sighed._

_The Maggie incident, or that time where Lance Tucker and Maggie Townsend’s careers tanked after Lance accidentally had gotten the gold medallist pregnant with Annabeth. After a year, Maggie left, choosing her career over Lance and Annabeth. It left Lance a single father. When Annabeth was five, Nera had appeared in their lives. After that, she had moved into the Tucker home. With much disgusting mutual pining from Lance and Nera, five years later, they just suddenly snapped. They had gotten together. Nera had gotten pregnant. Then they had gotten married in Vegas while going on their road trip to see Nera and Naomi’s family in Fresno during Thanksgiving. Needless to say, when Nera and Naomi’s family found out, they weren’t happy. Lots of screaming and words of “moving on too quickly” or “you’re becoming a Maggie 2.0” were thrown around. Nera had been pissed. Lance had been pissed. Annabeth had been crying. Luckily for the little girl, Naomi had quickly taken her upstairs into Nera’s childhood bedroom where the shouts were more muffled. Naomi held the crying girl in her lap as the two sat on Nera’s bed. Eventually, Annabeth had fallen asleep and Naomi allowed her to sleep in Nera’s bed, the comforters over her sleeping form. Then, Naomi had slipped out of the room, closing it behind her, walking back downstairs._

_“... and you got married without telling us! Nera Paj Yang, how dare you?” She heard her uncle and Nera’s father- shout loudly._

_It was a fucking disaster. The Yang and Tucker families looked pissed off. Gina was seething. Kamila, Naomi’s younger sister, the one who had gotten into law school, looked scared. Nera and Lance looked enraged._

_“What the fuck I choose to do with my life is none of your fucking business, dad!” Nera roared. By now, all the children excluding Annabeth were either in the separate room watching whatever the hell kids watched these days, or outside playing._

_“I am your father, you will not speak to me like that!” Nera’s father roared back at her. Nera seethed. Nera Yang, or Tucker now, took a deep gulp of her water before slamming it down. Anger rolled off of her cousin in waves._

_“I’m a fucking adult. I can choose what I want to do with my life. You can insult me all you want dad, but insulting my husband and my daughter and my unborn fucking child is the last fucking straw.”_

_“Lance. We’re leaving. Naomi- where’s Annie?” Nera demanded. “Upstairs in your room, cous. She’s asleep.” Naomi replied. “I’ll go get her, Nera. Here are the keys.” Lance spoke softly to his wife, handing Nera the car keys. Naomi led her cousin-in-law upstairs to Nera’s room. As they walked upstairs, the argument started again._

_“... don’t you fucking walk away from me!”_ _  
__  
__“... fuck you!”_ _  
__  
__The door opened quietly. Naomi walked up to Annabeth. Lance looked around his wife’s childhood bedroom. Posters hung up around the walls. The walls were painted a light blue. Anime posters were hung sporadically around the room. Her bed was against the left side of the wall. A desk was on the right, where the sunlight from her window would peek in. A closet was on the other side of the door. White curtains were hung in front of the window. It screamed Nera. Lance smiled wryly._

_“... Annie? Hey Annabeth, wake up baby,” Naomi whispered to the ten-year-old. Annabeth moaned and shifted, waking up slowly._

_“... Daddy?” The little girl murmured sleepily. Lance walked over._

_“Hey, Annie. We’re gonna go, okay? Mommy’s waiting in the car.” Lance spoke softly. It baffled Naomi how Lance Tucker, the former gold medalist, Coach USA Lance Tucker, could just be Lance Tucker. With Nera and Annabeth, Lance was more relaxed. Laidback. Softer. Not harsh, like how Coach USA Lance Tucker would be. Or how he used to be when he was the self-proclaimed god of gymnastics, a title that Nera had told Naomi over the phone. Naomi honestly thought that was the most hilarious shit she had ever heard._ _  
__  
__“Daddy, does grandpa hate me?” Annabeth asked. Her voice was small. It broke Naomi’s heart._

_“No, baby. He doesn’t hate you. He’s just angry, that’s all.” Lance replied gently. Annabeth sniffed. Her father picked her up and placed her gently against his chest, pulling Nera’s comforter back in place. The two walked out and downstairs. Nera was at the front door, glaring at her father. Lance walked up to her, handing Annabeth over, whispering something in her ear. Nera nodded stiffly as she unlocked the door, yanking it open and closing it behind her, walking to the car. Lance walked over to his father-in-law._

_Then he punched him in the face. He grabbed him by the collar, snarling._

_“You insult my wife and our children one more time, and I’ll do worse than punch you in the face.” Lance let go, but not before he punched him in the face again. Nera’s mother, and Naomi’s aunt, cried out. Lance glared at her too._

_“You disgust me.” he spat at her. He turned, stomping towards the door._

_“Hey, Naomi. Do you want to have Thanksgiving with us? We’re probably just going to pick up some Chinese takeout and some pumpkin pie.”_

_“... your mom sounds like a total bitch.”_

_Naomi chuckled._

_“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Our family’s pretty… messed up.” She replied. Dayton snorted. “That’s one way to put it.” He replied sarcastically. Naomi chuckled again. Dayton stood up, offering a hand to her. Confused and slightly perplexed, she accepted the hand._

_“Lemme get you a ride home. You can stay with me for the night. You look like you’re about to topple over.” he said. Dayton wasn’t wrong, she was extremely tired. The phone call sapped any energy she had left. Nodding, the two went to his Ferrari._

_When they had reached his house, Dayton had parked the car. Naomi had been looking out, her face blank. Then she leaned over, pressing her lips to his._

_Dayton would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this moment. Because, he had. Naomi was a little pistol. He liked that. She had gotten under his skin. Ever since the race, he had been angry. Frustrated. Now he knew what those feelings were._

_Sexual tension. Over the past year, the two of them slowly let their little rivalry rest a little. They slowly had become civil. Friends, almost. Naomi knew he was a health freak. It still baffled her sometimes. But hey, it was his life._

_He tasted like mint. She tasted like strawberries. When the two of them managed to get inside the house, clothes were scattered on their journey upstairs. There may have been a stumble or two. By the time she stumbled onto his bed, he was halfway there, the two of them naked by the time Dayton stumbled on top of her. Naomi yelped into his mouth. With two thrusts, he was in her. Naomi gasped and cried out, her red painted fingernails digging into his shoulder blades._

_“Hold onto me,” he breathed out. Naomi looked up at him through dark hooded eyes and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hooking her ankles behind his muscular thighs. There was no laughter. No talking. No sweet words. Cries escaped her mouth. Grunts left his. Naomi moaned and gasped while Dayton snarled and groaned._

_Sure, maybe he should’ve asked her out first. Dayton White was a lot of things, but quiet was also one of them. A man of little words, so to speak. Oh well. Sex first, romance later, he decided. With every thrust, the tip of his cock hit her cervix, making her cry out from underneath him. When her orgasm came, Naomi sobbed as her sweat-covered head fell back onto his pillow, crying out her release as her walls clamped and clenched around his cock. It made Dayton hiss in bliss. A couple of sloppy thrusts later, he came in her, filling her up. But he wasn’t finished. He wanted her to come again. So he did. He made her come, again and again, till she fell against him, limp. Dayton forgot how many times he came in her. After that, his cock stayed in her, the two of them cuddling in his bed._

_“You’re gonna miss your yoga in the morning,” Naomi reminded him with a mumble._

_“I’ll do it tomorrow,” came Dayton’s sleepy mumble. And that was the end of that._

That fateful conversation had been two years ago. Two years ago, Naomi finally got with Dayton. The two years had been nice to the two of them. Dayton smiled more. Naomi still jabbed at him, though. But the love was definitely there. They were even living together now. Naomi still owned her motorcycle, though. That never failed to amuse Dayton. 

“... You know, I can’t keep fixing your cars for you, Day.”  
  
Dayton looked at his girlfriend. He then pouted a little. “But nobody fixes my cars like you do, baby.” He protested. Naomi rolled her eyes. 

“Sometimes, I think you break your racing cars _on purpose_ just to see me.” She scowled with another eye roll. Dayton only smiled innocently. She groaned, taking another sip of her milkshake. Her milkshake drinking hadn’t gone away since they started dating. In fact, it still stayed the same. Finishing her milkshake, she placed the empty cup on the dashboard as she leaned back in the passenger’s seat, sighing. Their hands intertwined, the two of them looked out the windshield.  
  
Dayton had caught her look. He knew that look. She was deep in thought. He knew what was troubling her. 

Her older brother’s wedding. The two of them had already pre-packed their things. Dayton let Max know ahead of time.

Naomi had dreaded the week to come. She had been dreading this whole entire week already. He could tell she was stressed. 

“Rami, baby. C’m here.” Moving the console divider up, Naomi lifted her leg up so she could climb on top of Dayton’s lap. Dayton’s hands moved to her shirt as Naomi took off her leather jacket, dropping it in the passenger’s seat. Carefully lifting up her shirt, he tossed it in the passenger’s seat. His hand went up to her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the passenger’s seat too. Naomi’s hand clamored at his shirt, yanking it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Next was his shirt. That ended up on the floor too. Dayton kicked his jeans off. Shimmied, yanked, tugged, until he managed to kick it off. Naomi tossed it on the floor too. 

Naomi’s hand reached down, prepared to feel his boxers, but her hand wrapped around his already hardened cock, making Dayton hiss. It made her gasp. 

“C’m here… lean down for me.” His breath was hot against her breasts. Naomi leaned down. A bare arm had wrapped around her waist. Dayton’s mouth had found her nipple, and he sucked on her swollen nipple, tongue swirling and twisting the gold bar across her nipple, growls escaping his lips as he felt it getting warmer. A hand was groping and massaging her other nipple, twisting and rolling the bar in between his fingers. 

“... fuck, Day, feels… feels so good when you do that,” Naomi gasped, her hands on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. He sucked harder on her nipple, a shuddering gasp and a roll of her hips was what he felt and heard in response. Abandoning her nipple, he moved to the other one, switching his positions. Naomi whined. 

She could feel her wetness leaking out of her and onto his thigh. She needed him, badly. They had been stressed the entire week. Dayton had been worrying over the current race, and Naomi had been worried about the upcoming wedding. 

This. This was what they both needed. If she could, she would’ve let him suck on her breasts all night. Maybe she’d let him do that when they got to the hotel room they were staying in for the wedding. She didn’t even need him to eat her out. She would’ve been satisfied with him just abusing her breasts in any shape, way, or form that her boyfriend wanted. 

Another frantic roll of her hips made him release her nipple with a wet pop, salvia coating her abused nipples. In the dark, she could see the lust in his eyes. 

“Need you. Want your cock, Day. Please.” Naomi begged.

“Where you want it first?”  
  
First? The thought excited her. That implied he was going to fuck her more than once. Fuck, she deserved it. They both did. She didn’t know how many times she wanted to punch Max in the face for making Dayton work too hard sometimes. 

“My pussy first. God just, just put in. I need your cock. Like, desperately. It isn’t as good as my fingers.” Naomi’s voice was hoarse. 

His fingers slipped in, parting her thighs, already wet. A finger slipped through her wet lips, a sound that sounded like a satisfied sigh was heard. Naomi’s head fell against his shoulder as his knee parted her thighs fully. He pushed her back against the steering wheel, her back arching a little. He could see the reflection of her bare breasts in the window. Fuck if that didn’t make him smug. 

He hooked his finger against her hilt, finding it easily. A soft cry fell from her. 

“Fucking hell Dayton, just do it,” she growled. With one hand reached back and gripping the dashboard, his tip pressed up against her. Her breath caught. What sounded like an exhale fell as he pushed himself inside her wet cunt with one solid thrust. 

“Yes,” Naomi hissed.

He was thick. Thick and hard, just like the first time. Naomi gasped as one hand gripped and yanked at a chain, twisting it between his fingers, another hand reaching down to her bare mound to push her onto his cock. 

“Fuck baby… squeezing me so fucking tight,” Dayton gasped. Naomi gasped and cried out as he bottomed out of her, his hand pushing her down onto him with every thrust. 

“Your fingers aren’t ever gonna make you feel this good. Only me, understood?” He growled into her ear. His hand abandoned her breast, curling into her hair, yanking her head down so he could kiss her. The kiss was rough, and Naomi cried out into his mouth as he thrusted up into her, harder this time. He pulled away from her mouth, her red lipstick smearing over his lips. But he didn’t care. His hand left her hair to go back down on her breast, tugging and yanking at her chain again. 

Wet, sloppy noises were heard as he pounded up into her harder. Her hips slammed into him with every thrust. Her cunt was leaking onto his cock and Dayton relished in the thought that nobody but him would make her feel like this. Nobody but him would make her feel as filthy as he did.  
  
He kissed her temple, leaving a slight lipstick mark there. His tongue dragged against her neck, tasting a bead of sweat. Naomi’s hands gripped his shoulders. Her walls began to contract around his cock, signaling that she was close. Still, he pounded up into her, the wet sucking noises becoming louder as he grunted. 

“... yes, yes, yes, fuck- Day, I’m so fucking close-ah!” Naomi screamed, her walls contracting around him, gripping him, as she clenched around him. Dayton’s hand on her cunt gripped harder as he continued to pound upwards, riding out her orgasm with her until he grunted, emptying himself into her. 

For a moment, her vision swam. She felt like she was floating. Never had she climaxed so hard in her life. It was probably the most intense orgasm she had yet. 

Dayton groaned against her neck as his dick throbbed, spurting out the last bits of his cum deep inside her. Her pussy milked every last drop of his cum as she panted. The two of them held their foreheads together. He released his hold on her breasts. 

Her makeup had been smeared. Sweat rolled down her face. Eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks. Her red lipstick had been smeared all over her mouth. She probably looked like a mess. But Dayton didn’t give two shits. Fog had built up on the windows. It reminded her of that one scene from Titanic. But this was way better than Titanic. 

They didn’t move. He stayed seated inside her, although he moved so she’d be more comfortable. 

“Better, baby?” Dayton murmured against her cheek. 

“Yeah,” Naomi breathed out. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too baby. Let’s get our clothes on and go home. We got a plane to catch early in the morning.”


End file.
